iMade a Deal with the Devil
by AJParker
Summary: This is a companion piece to the story "Trainwreck" which has a CAM-centric storyline. Unwilling to accept Carly's sexuality, Freddie makes a deal with Nevel in an attempt to break them up. Consensual, yet unwilling, boy on boy action ensues!
1. Prologue

**iMade a Deal with the Devil**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: iCarly, its characters, and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc, and Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and sexual content between consenting young adults. If any of that offends you, turn back now.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want you?" Sam growled. She flattened her hand on Carly's stomach and slowly brought it down to the waistband of Carly's panties. She kept her eyes on Carly, looking for any sign to stop. Her hand slowly crept lower, feeling Carly's soft folds; nothing but a thin layer of cotton separating Sam from her goal. Carly moaned softly. Sam claimed Carly's lips as her fingers began to rub slow and gentle at first as not to startle her. Sam could feel Carly's wetness staining her panties. Pulling away from her lips, she kissed her way to her ear, licking the rim before whispering, "I think you do know how bad I want you. You're already so we-"

"Carly, Sam! Where are you-" Freddie yelled, as he flung open the door, stopping only as he saw the scene that had unfolded in front of him. Sam's hand, although it had stilled, was still lodged in Carly's jeans.

"Way to kill the mood, Benson."

"What's going on?" Freddie asked, shutting the door a little harder than he intended.

Shock was evident upon Carly's face; eyes wide and jaw slack. Sam on the other hand was clearly amused. Although she had removed her hand from Carly's pants, she still had not moved from atop of her (nor was she planning to do so).

"We…uh…were just watching Seattle Beat."

Sam let out the tiniest laugh, biting her lip and bending down to Carly's ear to whisper, "More like we were watching _me_ beat your-"

"Sam!" Carly growled.

"Would one of you please explain what the hell is going on?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Benson?"

Although Sam's response irritated him, he wasn't going to humor her with a response. He looked into Carly's eyes, mentally pleading for her to tell him that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Freddie, Sam and I….we….I'm in love with her." When he said nothing she continued, "This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

Freddie stood there for a moment trying to process everything. Carly in love with a girl? Sam Puckett nonetheless. It just didn't make any sense. Sam must have somehow tricked Carly into thinking she was in love with her. And for what? Just so Carly could become another notch on her bedpost? If there was one thing he knew it was that Sam Puckett was incapable of loving anyone.

"What did you do to her?"

"What I've done to her," she paused, grinding her hips into Carly who whimpered involuntarily, arching her body off the couch, "and what I will soon do to her is none of your business."

Carly was seemingly in a daze. While she wanted to smooth things over with Freddie, her hormones were going crazy at the moment. And while a part of her felt like Sam was objectifying her by marking her territory, another part of her (the part that was currently throbbing) was telling her to just go with it.

"Is this why you've repeatedly turned me down? Because you're a –" he began, but Sam cut him off.

"If you call her a dyke, I swear to god I'll knock your hideous mug through the fucking floor."

"I wasn't going to say that!"

"Both of you, please, just knock it off." Carly brought her hand up, pinching the bridge of her nose, willing the tension to dissipate. "Sam, baby. I think there are some Fat Cakes up in my room. Why don't you give me a few minutes to talk to Freddie?" Sam's eyes traveled from Carly, to Freddie, to the elevator, and finally back to Carly. "Please, baby?"

"Fine." Sam began to get off her, intentionally letting her knee graze Carly's center while doing so. Carly's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she let out a frustrated sigh. Sam merely smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips before heading to the elevator. Pushing the button, she turned to Freddie.

"If I so much as hear-"

"I know," Freddie said dejectedly.

Freddie and Carly watched Sam as she entered the elevator, arms crossed, and clearly unhappy. As the door closed, Freddie let out the breath that he was holding. He pushed off the door and paced the room for a minute, moving to stand in front of the coffee table. Carly sat up, desperately trying to make eye contact.

"So have you always realized that you were gay, or is this just something that Sam convinced you of recently?" His gaze was hard, the expression on his face being one that was usually reserved for Sam. He was trying so hard to be tough, to not let her see just how torn up he was. But the minute Carly looked into his eyes she saw the hurt.

"Freddie, stop it. It's not like that and you know it."

"I obviously don't know anything, Carly. Not when I walk into my best friend's house for rehearsal only to see Sam fucking you on the couch."

"We weren't having sex!" Carly jumped up from the couch, crossing the room to stand in front of Freddie.

"Really? So Sam's hand wasn't down your pants?"

"It was. But she wasn't-"

"Save it, Carly." Shaking his head, he made his way back to the door. "And while you're at it button up your pants." At that he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Slumping against the door, he felt the tears begin to trickle down his cheeks.

"Freddie is that you? I heard slamming-" came Mrs. Benson's muffled voice from behind the door.

"I'm fine Mom"

Wiping his tears on his polo, he stood up. Taking one last look at Carly's door as if expecting her to run after him he retreated into his own apartment.

Mrs. Benson gave him a stern look before returning to her parenting magazine. Freddie kissed her on the cheek before heading into his room. Flopping on the bed he stared up at the ceiling tiles, hoping that the answer to his problems was lying somewhere in the mindless patterns.

Sam was going to pay for this. Physically, he knew he was no match. He'd have to outwit her. He knew he'd have to resort to drastic measures in order to convince Carly that Sam was no good for her. But deep down he also knew that by hurting Sam he was in turn hurting Carly. He tried to conjure up enough anger toward the brown-haired girl as not to care, but the thought of losing Carly's friendship was just too much for him to bear.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pearPhone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the name he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he hit send.

Holding the phone to his ear, Freddie felt his stomach drop. The phone rang once, twice, three times. He prayed that no one would answer, and yet knew this was the only way to get Carly to come to her senses. His finger lingered on the end button as his patience and nerve were wearing thin.

"Hello?"

"_Hello?"_

"Uh, yeah. Hi, Mrs. Papperman. Is Nevel there?"

.

Freddie stood outside the Papperman's doorway for what seemed like an hour. Finally gathering the nerve to knock lightly, he stood back. Nevel appeared at the door almost instantly, a knowing smirk plastered across his face.

"Well, well, well. Freddie Benson. I never thought I'd see the day where you come groveling at my feet. Not that it's unpleasant-"

"Can the crap Papperman." He made to enter the through the doorway, but was stopped by a firm hand as it clapped him on the chest.

"Let's get things straight, shall we? If you expect me to go along with this little plan of yours, you're going to follow my rules. All of them."

Freddie took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before nodding his head.

"Good boy. Now, come. Tell me about this plan you're devised."

Taking one last look around, he followed Nevel into the house.

"So tell me again what it is that you expect me to do for you?" Nevel said, slouching in his computer chair as he stared down at Freddie, who was sitting on the floor per his request.

"I don't know what Sam did to convince Carly that she's a-"

"Don't say it, Benson. I may not care for either of them, but I will not tolerate gay bashing in my own home." Nevel sat up, staring down at Freddie intently. Freddie finally broke his gaze, casting his eyes to the side while sighing deeply.

"I love her. And I know she's not a-"

"Not a what?"

"You know. 'That way'." Freddie brought his hands up, gesturing for emphasis.

Nevel smirked, clearly amused by his rival's desperation. He brought his left hand up to his chin, stroking the imaginary hairs as he crossed his legs, his foot bobbing up and down.

"So you came to me for what, a therapy session, Benson? Trust me you can't afford my rate."

"I didn't come here for this Nevel." Freddie growled out, rising to his feet.

"Then tell me, why are you here?"

"I need you to break them up."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you hate them."

"Not good enough. Try again."

"I'll pay you." Freddie added in desperation, pulling out his wallet.

"Oooh. You're entire $6 allowance?" Nevel feigned excitement. "Try again."

"Please, Nevel. I'm practically begging for your help."

"Practically is the correct word." He uncrossed his legs and got to his feet, smoothing out his pressed chinos and Oxford shift. He walked over to Freddie, who still had a confused look on his face. "Well don't look so befuddled. On your knees, now."

Freddie began to back up, his hands shooting up. "Wh-whoa n-now wait one minute-"

Raising his voice to talk over the stuttering fool, he said, "You were the one that said you were _practically_ begging. Now get on your knees," With a firm hand on Freddie's shoulder, he pushed him down before continuing, "and beg me properly."

As he sank to his knees, he looked up at Nevel. Knowing that it was the only way, he swallowed his pride and said, "Please Nevel, I'm begging you. I can't stand to see my Carly with _her_. To think of what _she's _doing to her right now," he spit venomously.

Nevel brought his hand to Freddie's face, stroking his taught jaw softly in an attempt to soothe the boy. Freddie flinched slightly before returning to his previous position. Nevel stood there for a moment collecting his thoughts before speaking.

"Just how much are you willing to sacrifice in order to secure my help in this matter?"

"Anything." His eyes shone in desperation.

A knowing smile came across Nevel's face. He walked around Freddie locking the door to his room and securing the deadbolt.

"Well then. I think we have a deal, Benson."

A/N: This is a companion piece to the story "Trainwreck" which has a CAM-centric storyline. Many lesbian identified readers may not care to read about the mature boy on boy action that exists in the Freddie/Nevel subplot, so alas it shall be written here! That being said please enjoy iMake a Deal with the Devil and feel free to review the first Nevel/Freddie fic on !


	2. Chapter 1

**iMade a Deal with the Devil**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: iCarly, its characters, and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc, and Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and sexual content between consenting young adults. If any of that offends you, turn back now.

Nevel brought his hand to Freddie's face, stroking his taught jaw softly in an attempt to soothe the boy. Freddie flinched slightly before returning to his previous position. Nevel stood there for a moment collecting his thoughts before speaking.

"Just how much are you willing to sacrifice in order to secure my help in this matter?"

"Anything." His eyes shone in desperation.

A knowing smile came across Nevel's face. He walked around Freddie locking the door to his room and securing the deadbolt.

"Well then. I think we have a deal, Benson."

He walked past Freddie, once again sitting in his desk chair. Crossing his legs, he swiveled around to face the desk. Unseen by Freddie, he hit a small button on the underside of his desk before swiveling around to face him once again.

"I hope you understand exactly what you're getting yourself into."

"I do."

"But do you really?" He paused for a moment eyeing his nemesis skeptically before adding in a lower tone, "I'm giving you one last chance to get up and walk through that door. Your continued presence acknowledges the fact that this is a consensual agreement regardless of any shall we say _reluctance_ to withhold your end of the bargain."

Freddie looked down, steeling his jaw and attempting to swallow the enormous lump that had settled in his throat. Looking up at Nevel quickly before continuing to stare at the plush carpet he nodded affirmatively.

"Not good enough, Benson. I need to hear you say it." Rising to his feet, he walked over to Freddie once again. He brought his hand to the underside of his jaw, turning his gaze upwards. "Be a good boy now. Tell me what I want to hear."

Tears began to line Freddie's eyes. He swallowed again before softly saying, "Please, Nevel. I'll do anything to get Carly away from that dy-"

Slapping him across the face, Nevel scolded him. "Enough. What have I told you about gay bashing in my home?"

Freddie's eyes shone with indignation briefly. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep his emotions under control he looked at Nevel.

"I'm sorry for offending you, but-"

"No. No buts. Do you want my help or not?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Alright, then you shall play by my rules. _All_ of my rules. Understood?"

Flexing his jaw, Freddie let out a slight growl in affirmation.

"Be a good boy now and apologize."

"I'm sorry," Freddie mumbled.

"What was that?" Nevel inquired, using his fore and middle fingers to raise Freddie's chin.

"I said I'm sorry!" Freddie's eyes lit up with tears briefly before he looked away. "Look, I promised you that I'd do anything to obtain your help. And I mean it. This isn't the high point of my life here, Nevel." He returned his gaze to the light brown haired boy. "Trust me it kills me to be here on my knees begging you of all people for help. But it kills me even more to think of Carly being with Sam. I love her." His lip began to quiver, so he took a deep breath steeling himself before adding, "I love her so much that I'm willing to do anything to get her away from Sam. She belongs with me."

Nevel's hand, which had been soothing Freddie's cheek in a comforting manner, suddenly left his face. Freddie's eyes bugged out of his head as he watched Nevel undo his belt. He popped open the button on his chinos before lowering the zipper. Pushing them down his legs, he stepped out of them before picking them up off the floor and placing them over the back of his desk chair. He brought his hand to his briefs, lightly stroking his bulge before stopping once again in front of Freddie.

"W-w-what are you-" Freddie managed to stammer as he stared at the sight in front of him. His nose was a mere inch from Nevel's clothed cock.

"You are going to fellate me," Nevel began as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs. "After I have cum we will discuss this little plan of yours."

Dropping his drawers, his now free cock smacked Freddie in the face. Freddie flinched and closed his mouth tightly, but did not move from his spot. Nevel sighed before placing one hand behind Freddie's head holding him in place while using the other to pinch his nose thereby cutting off his air supply. He held out for forty seconds or so before opening his mouth and gasping for air. After the second deep breath, Nevel shoved his hard cock in. Freddie grimaced at the taste of pre-cum that had hit his tongue as he attempted to pull away. Nevel's firm grip held him in place.

"There are half a dozen different cameras pointed at you right this very moment. If you bite me I'll show this tape to your mommy, Benson."

Freddie shook his head vigorously. "Pw-ees dooa," he tried to speak around Nevel's cock. Nevel thrust his cock in deeper, before pulling it out. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he sputtered out of breath, "Please- please don't tell anybody about this, especially my mom."

"Well then be a good boy," he said quietly while stroking the boy's hair.

Freddie looked like a deer in headlights, his eyes wide and frozen in fear.

"If you're a good boy I promise I won't show this to anyone. Okay? Now get back to fellating me."

Freddie nodded affirmatively, taking a deep breath and releasing it shakily. Taking the shaft in his hand, he tried not to grimace too visibly as he stroked him a few times.

"Come on, Benson. I've hacked your hard drive more than once. I know what you have hidden in your 'Galaxy Wars' folder."

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing but-"

Grabbing a slender remote out of his breast pocket, Nevel hit play. An image of a brunette woman clad in only a skimpy thong and stilettos covered every screen in Nevel's lair. A man entered the shot, slapping his erection against her cheek. Smiling up at him, she spit a generous amount of saliva onto his cock before swallowing him whole.

"There are plenty more of these. In this one the girl-" he began as he flipped to the next video.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you've seen enough of these videos to know how to properly felate someone, regardless of whether you have done it before or not."

"I'm not gay," he answered indignantly.

"I never implied that you were."

"No, you just shoved your dick down my throat."

"You requested a service. My assistance comes with a price. But if you don't want my help…" he trailed off as he began to pull his briefs back up his pale legs.

Taking a deep breath and steeling his jaw, he looked at Nevel before bringing his hand to the band of his briefs. Pulling them back down the boy's slender legs, he waited for Nevel to step out of them before tossing them aside.

"Your hesitance has caused me to lose my erection."

A smirk came to Nevel's face as he took a few steps towards his desk chair. He unbuttoned his Oxford and slipped it from his shoulders, draping it over the back of the chair before pulling it out and sitting on it.

"Strip for me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Strip."

"Come on Nevel. Isn't enough that I'm-"

"I will decide what is enough. If you want my help than you will do as I say."

With shaky hands, he grasped the hem of his shirt. Whipping it over his head, he tossed it to the ground.

"Is that what your mother taught you to do with your dirty garments, Benson?"

Freddie shot him a look, but did not mutter a word as his hands found the button of his jeans. Popping them open, he grasped the zipper, pulling it down before sliding them down his muscular thighs. Left in only his boxers, he hesitated for a moment before lowering them.

"Good boy. Now come here."

Taking a deep breath, Freddie walked until he was standing in front of Nevel's chair. Nevel stood, looking deep into Freddie's eyes before dropping to his knees. His hand found Freddie's hairy sac as he toyed with each ball. He spit on his other hand before grasping the boys shaft stroking it up and down.

"Pay close attention," he said, before sucking the head of Freddie's flaccid cock into his mouth. His tongue traced the crown as his hand continued to pump his shaft. It didn't take long for Freddie to get hard.

"Mmm. That's a good boy," Nevel growled before completely engulfing Freddie's cock. It wasn't long before Nevel felt the boys balls begin to tighten.

"That's it. Cum in my mouth." He stroked him a few more times before Freddie shot his load into Nevel's mouth. Nevel continued to suck on the head of Freddie's cock, ensuring that he was ingesting every last drop of the boy's seed.

"Now….Show me what you have learned," Nevel said as he returned to his seat. Freddie's heart was still pounding in his chest as he dropped to his knees. He spit generously on his hand before grasping Nevel's cock. He stroked it a few times as he watched Nevel's face for approval.

"Good boy. Now I want to see you licking up all that precum."

Freddie's tongue found the underside of Nevel's cock as he lapped up the string of precum that had begun to ooze from Nevel's cockhead.

"Good boy. Now suck on the head a little bit."

Freddie complied, sucking the head into his mouth. Remembering what Nevel had done before him, his tongue began to trace it.

"Good. Now I want you to try and take the whole thing."

Freddie sucked the boy's cock even further into his mouth until his gag reflex kicked in. He let it slip from his mouth as he started coughing. Nevel took that opportunity to stand again. He slapped his hard cock on Freddie's cheek once again. Getting the picture, Freddie opened his mouth once again.

Glancing over at the clock Nevel noticed that he would have to hurry to avoid getting caught by his mother. Grabbing the back of Freddie's head, he started pumping. Freddie struggled to breath around the intrusion, frequently gagging.

Footsteps could be faintly heard outside of the door as Nevel began to shoot his load down Freddie's throat.

"I'm coming Mother!" Nevel yelled, pumping his hips a few more times.

On the other side of the door, Nevel's mother merely shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

"Get dressed," Nevel ordered.

When both boys were dressed, an awkward silence pursued. Nevel appeared deep in thought. Freddie cleared his throat softly. Coming out of his reverie, Nevel looked at the boy, before rising to his feet.

"I'm going to the kitchen to distract Mother. I want you to wait in here for 90 seconds and then exit. Give me time to think things through and then I will contact you."

Not waiting for a reply, Nevel exited. Freddie let out a deep breath, letting his anxiety show for the first time that night.

* * *

A/N: I felt this needed to be posted before a new chapter of Trainwreck. This was my first attempt at writing boy on boy. Hopefully it worked. As always, thank you for taking the time to read this and please review!


End file.
